Fighting For His Heart
by CareMarie
Summary: Before coming here, I was starting to fall. Now that I'm leaving, I knew I had already fallen. The only question is, will he be there to catch me? OS About Bella & Peter
1. Chapter 1

Its funny how a simple game can turn into so much more. I've seen games cause marriage problems from one person constantly playing it. I've seen it bring couples together, and them getting married. Then there are some of the friendships that develop and stay put.

As soon as I talked to him for the first time, I knew that he was someone I wanted in my life, rather it be friendship or more.

Ahh, there's that more. The 'more' I shouldn't be thinking about.

As time moved on, I knew he was going to be a good friend. As much as I wanted more, I knew there couldn't be.

He was married. I was married.

We stayed friends, and talked every chance we got. With him being an American Soldier over seas, it made it hard, but we managed the friendship.

When we lost contact with each other, I wasn't sure what to do. I had lost a good friend.

I moved on, not forgetting, but not remembering.

Out of the blue, he shows back up. I couldn't be more happy when I pressed the accept button on facebook.

We got to talking again, just like we never stopped. He told me he was going through a divorce, and a little flicker of hope sprung in my chest. I had always liked him, and my mind was thinking I actually had a chance with him.

What had been joking about going to visit him, turned into us actually planning it.

The more I talked to him, the more I knew I was falling.

I jolted back to the present when the airplane started to descend. I felt the smile start to spread across my face. It was finally time. I found my leg bouncing up and down, waiting for the damn plane to hurry up.

"Alice! Wake up, were here!" I shook my best friend beside me. I couldn't leave her behind, are you crazy?

I laughed a little bit as she grumbled, she never liked to be waken up.

"Hold on, damn. He aint goin no where." I smiled. Of course he wouldn't. He had told me he wanted me for some time, and I'm the only one.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and pushed myself into the isle. I knew Alice would take her time, so I grabbed her arm, quickly pulling her in front of me. She shot me a playful glare, but I could see the smile behind it.

I started muttering under my breath at the people walking so damn slow.

"Anxious much?" Alice giggled.

"Hush, and move your ass!" I laughed.

We weaved our way through people, slowly working our way to the main lobby. I quickly looked around, trying to find the face that I have been falling for.

I felt a sharp nudge in my ribs and looked at Alice.

"What the hell!" I screeched. I wasn't rewarded with a vocal response, hell I didn't even get eye contact. I followed her line of vision, and my face lit up.

I couldn't help dropping my bags and running full force to him. The smile on his face, was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I threw my arms up, quickly wrapping them around him.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling them get a little watery. _I wasn't going to cry damn it!_

"Your really here." I mumbled. I felt him chuckle a bit before slowly setting me back onto the ground.

"Yes, where else would I be?" His eyes caught mine and wouldn't release them.

"Thanks hooker. I totally feel like carrying your shit, plus mine around this huge ass airport."

I giggled looking at Alice. She had both our bags criss-crossed on her, and lugging our suitcases behind her.

"I'm sorry." I reluctantly moved out of his arms, grabbing my stuff. I looked between the two, and got the biggest grin on my face. For once in a long time, I was truly happy. "Shall we?"

They both nodded. Alice linked her arms with me, and I grabbed Peter's hand. No way was I going to let him go.

When we got to his car, we quickly put our bags in and loaded ourselves up. I wanted to growl at his car. Damn manuals.

Watching Peter handle his car was, well it was fucking hot. The confidence in shifting gears, the car moved so smoothly.

When we pulled up in front of his house, I knew this was it. There was no turning back on anything I will decide to do. And I felt okay with that.

Climbing out of the car, we grabbed our bags and made our way inside. Peter showed us around his house, and it fit him perfectly.

"Alice, here's the spare room." Peter stopped in front of a closed door. She nodded and took a step forward, opening the door, and then disappearing behind it.

Peter grabbed my hand, gently leading me further down the hallway. I followed him through a door and smiled at the king size bed that met my eyes.

I set my stuff down gently on the floor, and turned to face Peter. There was a small smile playing at his lips. _Oh, those lips. _I took a step forward, smiling as he automatically pulled me into his embrace. I ran my hands up his chest, almost moaning at the muscles I felt, up and around his neck. I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other.

My body was starting to bring on a tingly sensation, and when I couldn't take it any longer, I pushed myself up, letting our lips meet.

Well screw the tingly sensation, my body exploded with fireworks. I tightened my hold on him, never wanting to let go.

Just the touch from him, had me turning into a pool of goo. I felt his warm hands move their way down my back and over my ass, before firmly gripping and pulling me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his slender waist.

I felt the hardness of the wall against my back, and a soft moan escaped my lips. This man was heaven and everything good.

My hands found there own way back down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. I moaned, feeling the warmth of his skin under my fingertips and the muscle flexing.

"Bella, Peter." I groaned hearing Alice singing.

"We will continue this." Peter breathed into my ear. A shiver went down my spine, and all I could do was nod my head.

His smirk let me know that he had seen that shiver, so I shot my own smirk back at him when I looked down. _Looks like I'm not the only one excited. _

I giggled, walking out the door and grabbing Alice's arm before skipping down the hallway.

The grumbling behind me let me know Peter was still following us.

"So... what are we gonna do?"

Alice and I looked at each other before yelling, "Drinking!"

We went to a local bar, drinking and having fun just talking. Drinking led to dancing, and before we knew it, it was time to head back home.

Once we got back to the house, I decided to take a shower. I said a quick good night to Alice, and as I was walking down the hallway heard something along the lines of 'cock blocker' from Peter's mouth. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth.

I stripped down, letting the water warm before slowly slipping my way into it. I sighed at the warmth worked its way into my sore muscles. I grabbed my shampoo, massaging it into my hair before rinsing and finishing my shower.

"Shit." I mumbled, looking to see that I had forgotten to grab my clothes. I sighed wrapping a towel around me and peeking my head into the hallway. Deciding the coast was clear, I made a mad dash towards the bedroom.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to." I squealed turning around to see Peter standing there in nothing but his jeans. I'm pretty sure I licked my lips, possibly numerous times.

"I thought you were still talking to Alice."

"Na, she decided it was time for her to head to bed." I nodded my head and slowly made my way forward.

Deciding that he was going to eventually see my body, I decided, eh why the hell not, and dropped the towel. I smirked a little at the sharp intake of breath coming from behind me.

Warmth spread itself across my back before I felt hands softly turning me around. Looking up into his eyes, I knew this was where I wanted to be.

Now.

Tomorrow.

Forever.

He slowly lowered his lips to mine, and I was soaring. I gasped a little bit when he quickly picked me up and carried me to his bed.

He set me down, and just looked at me. I reached up and pulled him towards me, and then finally on top of me. His lips wondered their way slowly around my body. I couldn't help squirming here and there. I had never been so turned on, and it was driving me insane!

I sat up, and came face to face with Peter. I set my hands on his shoulders, and slowly felt my nails raking softly against his skin as they made their journey to his jeans.

My hands shook slightly, so I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I slipped the button through the hole, and listen to his zipper hiss as it was being lowered. Slowly, oh so slowly, I pushed his jeans down.

Peter leaned over me, pushing me back onto the bed. There was a spark when our skin met skin, and it proved my point further more; this is where I wanted to be.

I stared into his eyes as he slowly entered me. We both moaned at the contact, and he slowly started moving.

It didn't take long before bright white spots started filling my vision, and they exploded behind. Peter rolled off me and pulled me into his warm chest before pulling the blankets up and around us. I snuggled in and drifted off to sleep.

That's how the weekend went. Us going out doing things during the day, and Peter and I snuggled in bed at night. I didn't want this to end, not ever.

Unfortunately, I didn't always get what I wanted. I felt a couple tears slip down my cheek as I packed my bag. I held tightly to Peter the whole way to the airport. The closer we got to the gate, the tighter my hold became.

"You'll see me soon, I promise." Peter whispered in my ear.

All I could do was nod my head. He gave me a chaste kiss, and I knew it was time go leave my heaven. Alice and I slowly made our way through security, and once through, she slipped me a Kleenex. I looked behind me, and saw Peter standing there. I gave a weak wave and made my way to boarding.

Before coming here, I was starting to fall. Now that I'm leaving, I knew I had already fallen. The only question is, will he be there to catch me?

Alice gave me a tight hug, asking if I was going to me okay.

The only response I could give her was, "I'm counting down the days until he holds me in his arms again."


	2. Chapter One

Ok for those of you who want this story continued, here ya go! I'm going to keep just the OS up in case that's all someone wanted to read. This one some things have been changed in order for it to continue! I'm really shocked at the amount of attention this story has gotten! You guys are all amazing! Be sure to check out the banner on my profile!

It's funny how a simple game can turn into so much more. I've seen games cause marriage problems from one person constantly playing it. I've seen it bring couples together, and them getting married. Then there are some of the friendships that develop and stay put.

As soon as I talked to him for the first time, I knew that he was someone I wanted in my life, rather it be friendship or more.

Ahh, there's that more. The 'more' I shouldn't be thinking about.

As time moved on, I knew he was going to be a good friend. As much as I wanted more, I knew there couldn't be.

He was married. I was married.

We stayed friends, and talked every chance we got. With him being an American Soldier overseas, it made it hard, but we managed the friendship.

When we lost contact with each other, I wasn't sure what to do. I had lost a good friend. I lost someone that I could tell anything to, with no judgment.

I moved on, not forgetting, but not remembering.

Out of the blue, he shows back up. I couldn't be more happy when I pressed the accept button on Facebook.

We got to talking again, just like we never stopped. He told me he was going through a divorce, and a little flicker of hope sprung in my chest. I had always liked him, and my mind was thinking I actually had a chance with him.

The more we talked, the more we became comfortable around each other again. What had been joking about going to visit him, turned into us actually planning a trip.

The more I talked to him, the more I knew I was falling.

I jolted back to the present when the airplane started to descend. I felt the smile start to spread across my face. It was finally time. I found my leg bouncing up and down, waiting for the damn plane to hurry up.

"Alice! Wake up, were here!" I shook my best friend beside me. I couldn't leave her behind, are you crazy?

I laughed a little bit as she grumbled; she never liked to be waken up.

"Hold on, damn. He aint goin no where." I smiled. Of course he wouldn't. He had told me he wanted me for some time, and I'm the only one.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and pushed myself into the isle. I knew Alice would take her time, so I grabbed her arm, quickly pulling her in front of me. She shot me a playful glare, but I could see the smile behind it.

as we exited the plane I started muttering under my breath at the people walking so damn slow.

"Anxious much?" Alice giggled.

"Hush, and move your ass!" I laughed.

We weaved our way through people, slowly working our way to the main lobby. I quickly looked around, trying to find the face that I have been falling for.

I felt a sharp nudge in my ribs and looked at Alice.

"What the hell!" I screeched. I wasn't rewarded with a vocal response, hell I didn't even get eye contact. I followed her line of vision, and my face lit up

There standing in front of me, was the sexiest man I had ever laid my eyes on. He stood there, tall and proud, just like he had been taught. I smiled at how casually he was standing there in his jeans and light blue shirt.

I couldn't help dropping my bags and running full force to him. The smile on his face was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I threw my arms up, quickly wrapping them around him.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling them get a little watery. I wasn't going to cry damn it!

"You're really here." I mumbled. I felt him chuckle a bit before slowly setting me back onto the ground.

"Yes, where else would I be?" His eyes caught mine and wouldn't release them.

"Thanks hooker. I totally feel like carrying your shit, plus mine, around this huge ass airport."

I giggled looking at Alice. She had both our bags criss-crossed on her, and lugging our suitcases behind her.

"I'm sorry." I reluctantly moved out of his arms, grabbing my stuff. I looked between the two, and got the biggest grin on my face. For once in a long time, I was truly happy. "Shall we?"

They both nodded. Alice linked her arms with me, and I grabbed Peter's hand. No way was I going to let him go.

When we got to his car, we quickly put our bags in and loaded ourselves up. I wanted to growl at his car. Damn manuals.

Watching Peter handle his car was, well it was fucking hot. The confidence in shifting gears, the car moved so smoothly.

I looked out the window, watching the green trees blur as we passed them. Every once in a while I'd see a small animal scurrying around, just trying to stay out of every one's way. I felt the warmth of his hand before I felt the small squeeze and looked out the window to see a cute little white house.

When we pulled up in front of his house, I knew this was it. There was no turning back on anything I will decide to do. And I felt okay with that.

Climbing out of the car, we grabbed our bags and made our way inside. Peter showed us around his house, and it fit him perfectly.

"Alice, here's the spare room." Peter stopped in front of a closed door. She nodded and took a step forward, opening the door, and then disappearing behind it.

Peter grabbed my hand, gently leading me further down the hallway. I followed him through a door and smiled at the king size bed that met my eyes.

I set my stuff down gently on the floor, and turned to face Peter. There was a small smile playing at his lips. Oh, those lips. I took a step forward, smiling as he automatically pulled me into his embrace. I ran my hands up his chest, almost moaning at the muscles I felt, up and around his neck. I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other.

My body was starting to bring on a tingly sensation, and when I couldn't take it any longer, I pushed myself up, letting our lips meet.

Well screw the tingly sensation, my body exploded with fireworks. I tightened my hold on him, never wanting to let go.

Just the touch from him, had me turning into a pool of goo. I felt his warm hands move their way down my back and over my ass, before firmly gripping and pulling me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his slender waist.

I felt the hardness of the wall against my back, and a soft moan escaped my lips. This man was heaven and everything good.

My hands found their own way back down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. I moaned, feeling the warmth of his skin under my fingertips and the muscle flexing.

"Bella, Peter." I groaned hearing Alice singing.

"We will continue this." Peter breathed into my ear. A shiver went down my spine, and all I could do was nod my head.

His smirk let me know that he had seen that shiver, so I shot my own smirk back at him when I looked down. Looks like I'm not the only one excited.

I giggled, walking out the door and grabbing Alice's arm before skipping down the hallway.

The grumbling behind me let me know Peter was still following us.

"So... what are we gonna do?"

Alice and I looked at each other before yelling, "Drinking!"

We went to a local bar, drinking and having fun just talking. Drinking led to dancing, and before we knew it, it was time to head back home.

Once we got back to the house, I decided to take a shower. I said a quick good night to Alice, and as I was walking down the hallway heard something along the lines of 'cock blocker' from Peter's mouth. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth.

I stripped down, letting the water warm before slowly slipping my way into it. I sighed as the warmth worked its way into my sore muscles. I grabbed my shampoo, massaging it into my hair before rinsing and finishing my shower. "Shit." I mumbled, looking to see that I had forgotten to grab my clothes. I sighed wrapping a towel around me and peeking my head into the hallway. Deciding the coast was clear, I made a mad dash towards the bedroom.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to." I squealed turning around to see Peter standing there in nothing but his jeans. I'm pretty sure I licked my lips, possibly numerous times.

"I thought you were still talking to Alice."

"Na, she decided it was time for her to head to bed." I nodded my head and slowly made my way forward.

Deciding that he was going to eventually see my body, I decided, eh why the hell not, and dropped the towel. I smirked a little at the sharp intake of breath coming from behind me.

Warmth spread itself across my back before I felt hands softly turning me around. Looking up into his eyes, I knew this was where I wanted to be.

Now.

Tomorrow.

Forever.

He slowly lowered his lips to mine, and I was soaring. I gasped a little bit when he quickly picked me up and carried me to his bed.

He set me down, and just looked at me. I reached up and pulled him towards me, and then finally on top of me. His lips wondered their way slowly around my body. I couldn't help squirming here and there. I had never been so turned on, and it was driving me insane!

I sat up, and came face to face with Peter. I set my hands on his shoulders, and slowly felt my nails raking softly against his skin as they made their journey to his jeans.

My hands shook slightly, so I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I slipped the button through the hole, and listen to his zipper hiss as it was being lowered. Slowly, oh so slowly, I pushed his jeans down.

Peter leaned over me, pushing me back onto the bed. There was a spark when our skin met skin, and it proved my point further more; this is where I wanted to be.

I stared into his eyes as he slowly entered me. We both moaned at the contact, and he slowly started moving.

It didn't take long before bright white spots started filling my vision, and they exploded. Peter rolled off me and pulled me into his warm chest before pulling the blankets up and around us. I snuggled in and drifted off to sleep.

That's how the weekend went. Us going out doing things during the day, and Peter and I snuggled in bed at night. I didn't want this to end, not ever.

Unfortunately, I didn't always get what I wanted. I felt a couple tears slip down my cheek as I packed my bag. I held tightly to Peter the whole way to the airport. The closer we got to the gate, the tighter my hold became.

"You'll see me soon, I promise." Peter whispered in my ear.

All I could do was nod my head. He gave me a chaste kiss, and I knew it was time to leave my heaven. Alice and I slowly made our way through security, and once through, she slipped me a Kleenex. I looked behind me, and saw Peter standing there. I gave a weak wave and made my way to boarding.

Before coming here, I was starting to fall. Now that I'm leaving, I knew I had already fallen. The only question is, will he be there to catch me?

Alice gave me a tight hug, asking if I was going to be okay.

The only response I could give her was, "I'm counting down the days until he holds me in his arms again."


End file.
